How To Save a Life
by MomoInes
Summary: Algures entre a 1º Temporada e a 2º... Tempo meio indefenido, o Sam já está presente, mas o Kurt ainda sofre imenso bullying e ninguém percebe, ainda não foram às sectionals e basicamente só podemos ter o 1 episódio em conta episódio que infelizmente perdi Dêem uma oportunidade sim! 1º fic de Glee que escrevo Shippers: Klaine, Quick, PezBerry, Samcedes, Suester, Tike and Bartie
1. Pequena Apresentação

O avião acabara de aterrar e uma rapariga morena com cabelos ondulados até metade das costas apressou-se a sair de lá, deixando para trás a sua familia. Só quando os seus olhos verdes profundos encararam a paisagem de Ohio, Lima, é que esta deu-se conta da verdade. Tinha mudado de casa, tinha deixado para trás todos os seus amigos, tinha deixado a sua antiga e fantástica escola, tinha trocado Los Angeles por Lima. E tudo isto pelo "pequeno acidente" que ela causou. Não tinha sido culpa dela, pelo menos não podiam provar isso! Certo? Errado! Se não pudessem provar isso, ela não estaria naquele fim de mundo. O seu irmão pôs a mão dele em cima do seu ombro, num gesto de conforto, mas ela estava longe da sua zona de conforto.

-Porquê Lima, Blaine? Porque não Nova York? - ela perguntou suspirando enquanto que o irmão sorria.

-Porque em Nova York há a probablidade de explodires com alguma coisa, e o pai pensa que aqui não há... - ele aumentou o sorriso, ao ver o sorriso maldoso e o olhar traquina que fazia parte da personalidade da irmã.

-Blaine! Veronica! - uma voz grave e áspera gritou para eles.

-Estamos a ir Irina...- eles gritaram de volta e trocaram um olhar de "eu odeio esta mulher" antes de correrem para onde o seu pai e a sua noiva estavam, e todos juntos entrarem no carro, que os conduziria há sua nova casa.

* * *

Kurt Hummel estava no ensaio do glee clube, o único sítio onde era mais ou menos seguro para ele ser quem realmente era.

Não que os rapazes do Glee lhe fizessem bullying, ele olhou de soslaio para o Puck, bem pelo menos não mais, mas era só que... era cansativo, todos os dias ser-se empurrado contra o cacifo, ouvir nomes, ser alvo de piadinhas e sussurros maldosos, ser alvo de preconceito, não era que ele não estivesse habituado, e se calhar era isso que o incomodava, ele estar habituado a ser olhado de lado, a não ser aceite, a não ser amado por ser quem é...

-Bem, pessoal temos as Sectionals daqui a três semanas e ainda não temos a set list. Agora estava a pensar em... sim Rachel? - interrompeu-se ao ver o braço esticado da morena que sorria superior para variar. Santana suspirou e revirou os olhos, como odiava aquela baixinha.

-Eu ouvi dizer que há dois novos alunos a partir de amanhã, é verdade? - ela perguntou com os olhos a brilhar, se algum desses alunos fosse giro o suficiente para ela, ela poderia usá-lo para fazer ciúmes ao Finn. Sim, porque eles tinham dado um "tempo" após uma discussão e ele já estava super amiginho da Santana! DA SANTANA! Para ela a maior cabra daquele liceu, bem, para ela e muitas outras pessoas...

-Sim, Rachel... e se alguém os conseguir convencer a vir para o Glee, seria uma mais valia para o grupo...

-Ah , porque raio alguém quereria manchar a sua reputação no primeiro dia de escola? - Mercedes perguntou anunciando um "Não!"

-Sim ouvi dizer que são os Anderson! - Sam continuou

-Eu ouvi dizer que eles têm o guarda-roupa mais fantástico de sempre! E que a rapariga cada vez que vai às compras viaja por todo o mundo há procura das roupas perfeitas! - Kurt comentou empolgado

-Eu ouvi dizer que a miúda foi expulsa do Canadá! - Puck comentou e todos olharam para ele espantados. - O que foi! Eu leio as noticias, okay!

-Vindo de ti até que me surpreende! - Quinn comentou maldosa e Puck sorriu charmoso para ela, ao que esta revirou os olhos. Cometera um erro e aprendera com ele. Pelo menos era isso que ela esperava.


	2. McKingley High

**Desculpem a demora**

* * *

-Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine! - Veronica gritou entrando no quarto do irmão. Este tinha um parede azul escura, uma cama de casal ao centro uma mesa de cabeçeira do lado esquerdo, dois tapetes brancos e felpudos de cada lado e um armário na parede. Tinha uma secretária de madeira escura do lado esquerdo do quarto com uma cadeira de escritório e ao pé da cama dois pufs do mesmo tom da parede virados para a parede branca com fotos a rodear a tv e três prateleiras, uma cheia de jogos, outra com a aparelhagem e a consola de jogos e outra cheia de dvd's e cd's.

-Um dia tu vais aprender a bater... - ele disse ajeitando a t-shirt branca e o casaco de cabedal. Veronica revirou os olhos e sorriu para a imagem do irmão.

-Vai sonhando Blainie. Voltamos ao cabedal foi? - Ela perguntou sorrindo. Sabia o que aquilo significava.

-Não me chames Blainie. E não, foi só hoje. - ela deu-lhe aquele olhar "engana-me que eu gosto" e voltou-se para o armário dele. Blaine seguiu-lhe o olhar e saltou logo para a frente dele.

-NÃO!

-Vá lá Blaine! - ele abanou a cabeça e ela continuou a implorar.

-Não! Não! Não!

-Sim! Sim! Vá lá!

-NÃOOOO! - Veronica suspirou e franziu a sobrancelha. Por fim desistiu, conhecia bem o irmão para saber que podiam ficar nisto por horas, tudo bem, que no final ela venceria, mas até isso acontecer podia demorar e depois ela ficava sem tempo para se arranjar.

-Fixee. - ela disse a palavra zangada e saiu do quarto batendo com a porta. Blaine suspirou, não considerava aquilo uma vitória tendo em conta que sabia que no fim a irmã venceria.

Acabou por vestir umas calças justas pretas um top vermelho com decote, um blusão de cabedal preto e umas botas de salto igualmente pretas. Tinha um anel vermelho e uns brincos de rubi. Para completar usava uma cruz de diamantes que desaparecia entre os seios.

-Pequeno-almoço! - Mary, a empregada/única pessoa de confiança para os irmãos/aliada contra a Irina chamou e logo dois esfomeados desceram as escadas até à sala.

-Bom dia! - Irina e Mary disseram e ambos retorquiram à espera do pai. Assim que ele chegou Mary começou a servir o pequeno almoço. Panquecas e sumo de laranja foi o que ambos comeram.

-Licença. - ambos pediram e foram até ao carro da Veronica e dirigiram para a escola. Chegaram e logo Blaine fez uma careta.

-Odeio. - Veronica completou desagradada.

Saíram e logo todos olhavam para eles. Nenhum deles sorriu para ninguém, foram apenas para os seus cacifos que ficavam um ao lado do outro e ouviam os murmurios acerca deles.

Do outro lado do corredor Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, Britanny, Artie, Tina, Puck e Finn observavam os dois novos alunos.

-São eles! - Britanny disse, todos olharam para ela e voltaram a olhar para eles.

-A garota é uma gata. - Puck comentou e os rapazes concordaram rapidamente.

-Assim como o garoto. - Rachel disse e as raparigas e o Kurt concordaram.

-Olha os falhados! - e logo o glee club estava ensopado de granizado.

-Ah! Ugh! - eles comentaram surpreendidos. Ouviram uma gargalhada.

-_Veronica para de rir..._ - Kurt ouviu uma voz angélica perto deles.

-Desculpa mas teve piada. - uma outra voz angélica disse, embora Kurt não tivesse particularmente gostado dela. Quinn, Sam, Mike e mais eles os dois vieram em seu socorro.

-Vamos, eu ajudo-vos. - Blaine disse pegando no Kurt e no Puck e levando para a casa de banho das raparigas. Após estarem todos limpos, é que eles repararam onde estavam.

-Ergh! Nós não podemos estar aqui! É a casa de banho das raparigas! - Puck exclamou indignado.

Blaine encarava Kurt como se acabasse de ver uma joia rara, a pele de porcelana levemente molhada devido à água, os olhos azuis lindos e cristalinos abertos e levemente vermelhos devido à ardência provocada, mas eram os lábios que o atrairam para ele, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos chamavam tanto por ele que sem se aperceber deu um passo na sua direção. Algo que não passou despercebido pela irmã.

-Blaine! - ele parou abruptamente e olhou para ela que o olhava divertida. -Vamos?

-Claro! - ele respondeu rápido demais.

-Esperem! - Rachel disse. Eles olharam para ela que sorriu superior. -Eu sou a Rachel Berry solista dos New Directions...

-O quê? - Veronica perguntou interrompendo escandalizada

-New Directions... - ela repetiu franzindo o sobrolho

-Ah! De repente pareceu outra coisa... - Blaine sorriu. - Isso é porque tens uma mente bastante pervertida... - a irmã virou-se para ele, ignorando o choque das pessoas ali presentes. - Oh! Por favor! Soou extramente mal e tu sabes!

-Como eu estava a dizer, talvez queiram juntar-se a nós! - Rachel disse olhando directamente para Blaine que sorriu charmoso de volta.

-Claro. Porque não... - ele disse surpreendendo todos. Começaram a sair, mas eles ainda ouviram a irmã a comentar

_-Livra-te de cantares Katy Perry!_

* * *

Hora de Almoço

O glee club estava sentado na sua mesa comentando a sorte que tinham tido ao encontrar os dois alunos antes que estes fossem convertidos. Kurt não conseguia esqueçer o rapaz, _Blaine_, até pensar no nome o fazia tremer. Mercedes que tinha reparado na quietude do moreno perguntou-lhe o que se passava.

-Oi! Kurt!? Tás connosco? - ela estalou os dedos à frente dele que deixou o garfo com que brincava cair e olhou para a Mercedes.

-Que é?

-Viste bem as roupas deles? Eram lindas, embora a rapariga seja um pouco pró cabra.

-Eu gostei dela. - Santana comentou encolhendo os ombros e todos deram olhares de "claro que sim! São ambas mazinhas!" - Que é? É melhor do que ser um ser como a Rachel. - com isto todos concordaram

-Hey! Podemos sentar-nos? - Blaine perguntou surpreendendo todos os presentes. Logo todos estavam a dar espaço e Veronica ficou entre Rachel e Finn e Blaine entre Kurt e Mercedes.

-Que tal nos apresentar-mos como deve de ser? - Sam perguntou. -Eu sou o Sam Evans.

-Santana Lopez.

-Britanny . Vocês são unicórnios? - ela perguntou ao que os irmãos entreolharam-se franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Ignorem. Eu sou o Artie.

-Mike Chang.

-Tina Choen-Chang e nós não temos nenhuma relação de sangue, somos namorados. - Tina sorriu para o namorado que lhe deu as mãos e sorriu de volta. Veronica franziu novamente a sobrancelha enjoada.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Blaine Anderson.

-Mercedes Jones.

-Rachel Berry. Soli...

-JÁ SABEMOS! - Veronica interrompeu assustada com a possibilidade de haver um novo monólogo por parte da morena, o resto das pessoas riram. Kurt olhou de soslaio para o Blaine que revirava os olhos para a irmã. Ele era lindo. Não havia como negar isso. Pena ser hetero. Para variar...

-Veronica Anderson.

-Finn Hudson.

-Puck.

-Quinn Fabray. Prazer em conheçer-vos.

-Igualmente. - eles disseram formalmente, o fez Quinn perceber que eles deviam ser da mesma hierquia social que ela.

-Então, já sabem o que vão apresentar na vossa audição? - Kurt perguntou e eles entreolharam-se. Blaine sorriu para ele que corou não passando despercebido pelo resto da mesa.

-Arranjem um quarto! - Veronica revirou os olhos. Britanny sorriu esperançosa.

-Também és um unicórnio? Como o Kurt? - Blaine olhou para ela, dando um olhar de "és louca" antes de a Santana traduzir.

-Ela está a perguntar se és gay? Como o Kurt.

-Ahhh! - ele exclamou e Kurt olhou para ele, esperando um não ou um sim bem desconfortável. -Sim sou. - em vez disso recebeu um sim bastante descontraído e confiante, sorriu para todos o que admirou Kurt. - Algum problema? - todos negaram ainda chocados com o à vontade. _Ele parecia hetero _os rapazes pensavam confusos. Veronica revirou os olhos. - Ele não faz grande parte do esteriótipo que vocês têm como alguém gay. Acho que a única diferença entre vocês, é que ele tem senso de moda, interessa-se por musicais e com quem dorme.

-VERONICA! - Blaine gritou indignado e vermelho. Todos riram, um pouco mais descontraídos.


End file.
